The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for the 2013 Annual Meeting of the American Society for Investigative Pathology (ASIP), which will be held at the Boston Convention Center on April 20-24, in conjunction with the Experimental Biology convention. ASIP's Annual Meeting provides a unique forum for presentation and sharing of cutting-edge research in experimental pathology. The target audience and subject matter for the meeting are diverse but united by a common focus on mechanisms of disease. Reflecting the interests of the ASIP membership, the 2013 Annual Meeting includes strong components in neoplasia, including topics such as stem cells and neoplasia, immunity and cancer, and the pathobiology of breast cancer and hepatocellular carcinoma. The five-day program comprises two full-day, single-topic meetings-within-a-meeting, symposia, workshops, lectures by award recipients, and abstract-driven minisymposia and poster sessions. The program further provides a number of educational initiatives, both targeted and of interest to the biomedical research community as a whole. In particular, a half-day course on fundamental concepts in neoplasia will be offered for non-experts in the field. ASIP regards promotion of the career development of trainee and young investigators as an extremely important aspect of the Annual Meeting. Accordingly, the meeting provides special events designed for their needs and sessions that showcase their work. Similarly, the Program Committee works hard to ensure participation of women and under-represented minorities. The sole specific aim of this application is to promote the participation of trainees and junior investigators in the Annual Meeting through expansion of travel award and mentoring programs and provision of special sessions targeted to graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, clinical residents and fellows in pathology, and faculty in the early stages of their careers.